Propeller-driven marine motors (such as trolling motors for fishing boats) are well known in the art and have been used by fishermen for many years. Trolling motors are typically small, insulated electric motors that are mounted on the lower end of a hollow tube. During use, the hollow tube is vertically aligned so that the motor body is submerged beneath the water. The electric motor drives a rotatable propeller at the trailing end of the motor body. The tube is also configured to be rotatable to change the direction of thrust of the propeller to steer the boat. One problem prevalent with trolling motors is the tendency of weeds, fishing line, and other foreign materials to wind on the drive shaft, between the propeller and the motor housing. As a result, the motor encounters heat buildup and increased power drain on the battery. Further, pressure on the bearings and housing supporting the driveshaft can be increased, resulting in reduced motor life. In addition, removing the buildup between the propeller and the motor housing is time consuming and requires special tools that the fisherman may not have on hand. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an adaptor that overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art.